


Strawberry

by MissusCarlikins



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tasted like strawberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

She tasted like strawberry.

It was the first thought Cana had since she'd dropped the drunk and stumbling Lucy off at home. Since Lucy had lurched into her, their mouths clashing together in something that could barely be considered a kiss.

Strawberry, and the sharp bite of alcohol.

Lucy had giggled and Cana had ushered her inside.

"You'll regret it in the morning," she'd told her, but Lucy had just smiled a secret smile. Like she knew something Cana didn't.

Then Lucy dropped face first onto her bed, muttering something undecipherable before falling into a deep sleep. Cana had pulled off her shoes and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders, pausing to brush a kiss across her forehead.

She left with a murmured _sleep well_ , wondering if Lucy would even remember the kiss in the morning.

She knew she would.


End file.
